FIG. 1 shows a known solar concentrator 101 which is depicted in FIG. 2 by way of a cross-sectional representation. The solar concentrator 101 comprises a light entry face 102 and a ground light exit face 103 as well as a light guide portion 104 arranged between the light entry face 102 and the light exit face 103 and tapering in the direction of the light exit face 103. Reference numeral 105 denotes a light guide portion surface which restricts the light guide portion 104 between the light entry face 102 and the light exit face 103.
Document EP 1 396 035 B1 discloses a solar concentrator module comprising, on its frontal side, a front lens and, on its rear side, a receiver cell, and, between the front lens and the receiver cell, a reflector which has inclined side walls along two opposing sides of the receiver cell, and, in the center of the module, a flat vertical reflector.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the costs for manufacturing solar concentrators. It is a further object of the invention to produce solar concentrators of a particularly high quality within a restricted budget.